


slow grind

by 10redplums



Series: planes campaign fic [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkwardness, Broken Condom, Condoms, Drinking, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Harassment, Sloppy Makeouts, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10redplums/pseuds/10redplums
Summary: Sam goes to a party, kisses a boy, and has their cherry popped (not all on the same day)
Series: planes campaign fic [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044054
Kudos: 1
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Hey, Sam, right? Did you do the homework? Can I copy it?” _

_ “I- I can teach you?” _

_ “Oh, nah, I know the material. I just didn’t want to do the work.” _

_ “Jesus.” _

It starts at a party, as these things so often do. One of Joan’s, a private college student who hosts wild parties at his house where it’s whispered he aims to get like-minded people into his gang. If it’s true, Sam doesn’t know. They’re there because Traine, he of the golden hair and handsome smile and refined taste in alcohol, had asked them to come. 

And then he’d abandoned them to play host, Joan’s man through countless lives. They understand, because he’s an adult and they’re an adult, but really if you’re going to invite someone your friends have nicknamed “wallflower” would it hurt to-

Sam takes a deep breath. What’s done is done.

They perch on the arm of one of Joan’s couches, watching people dance. Come on, Sam. You want to dance. Go dance. Nobody’s going to ask you to dance. Man, where is Tobias. They bet he would ask them to dance.

“Hey there, cutie.” Oh, this is much worse. “I haven’t seen you around here before. You with anyone?”

The interloper is moderately handsome, Sam supposes, objectively speaking. Coiffed hair, strong jaw. Popped collar.

“Traine invited me,” they say. He nods, and raises his cup at them. 

“Cool,” he says. “So what’s your name? Where you from?”

“Andromache,” they say. They name their college. His nose wrinkles at that second item, but he rallies magnificently. 

“Cool,” he says again. “ _ Andromache.  _ That sounds so exotic.” The motherfucker. “Your parents like classics?” Hell if they know. “You’re pretty cute, you know?”

His breath is terrible. Be polite, be polite. “Um. Thank you?”

“I’m Chris,” he says, as if Sam wanted to know. “You know, I bet you’d be a lot cuter if you smiled,” he adds, smiling at them as if to demonstrate. Oh, that’s real. Sam has always been dimly aware that it happens but has never seen it in action. He puts a hand on their knee and Sam leans away, unwilling to count his teeth. “One smile, huh?” The drink in his cup sloshes over their skirt.

“Why don’t you fuck off, huh?” Oh dear. 

Someone else with a different popped collar has come and shoved Chris. From Sam’s angle they recognize the collection of features that makes up Hector from accounting’s handsome face as the strobe light lights him up in green and gold. He shoves Chris away, off the couch as Sam uncurls from pressing into the upholstery. 

“It’s- it’s okay,” Sam says, plucking at his sleeve as Hector shoves him again and jeers. Chris scuttles away, tail between his legs, and Hector storms off. Sam goes to the kitchen.

Joan is there, rummaging through his fridge. “Hey,” he says, and toasts Sam with the bottle in his hand, and they bob a greeting at him. He passes them another bottle and some yakult, and they take both. “Traine leave you? Want me to bother him?”

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” they say. “Thank you, though.” He nods at them and gets a different drink, and ruffles their hair and leaves. They hop up onto one of his counters and mix the drinks, and take small sips.

Music pulses from another room, and they see people dancing. They watch that, no longer feeling any urge to participate, and drink a little more.

The dance changes tempo. People come in and out of the kitchen. There’s a little bowl of cherries and Sam works on tying the stems into knots. They use entirely too much teeth, but whatever. The juice stains in dark rivulets down their knuckles.

There’s a collective gasp as someone gets punched. The music goes on. Someone shouts  _ FIGHT _ . Through the gap in the crowd they see Hector grab someone by the collar and punch them again. The person disappears into the crowd. Someone grabs Hector and pulls him back. They watch him, from their perch, as he storms past them entirely unaware of their presence and out the back door. They see a porch and a bit of garden, and they rummage through Joan’s freezer and cupboards for some ice and a towel.

He’s sitting on the little bench there at the end of the porch, still scowling, though when he looks up and sees it’s them he tries for a charming smile. 

“You saw that, huh?”

“Yes. Give me your hand.”

He drags the other hand through his hair and winces. He gives them his hand as they sit on the bench and they hold it gently. 

“I didn’t even punch him that hard,” he said. His breath smells, too, but it’s Hector and they’re allowed to make a face. He hisses as they press the ice to his hand.

“Yes,” they say. They didn’t see, but they don’t know Chris anyway. Are they holding this right?

“I was just gonna tell him to back off or I’d punch him,” he says. “And then I just… had punched him.”

“Yes,” they say. They tuck their legs up into their skirt. It’s a nice night. Fairly chilly.

“Is that all you’re going to say?” His hand is relaxed in theirs. His jeans are very dark and very tight, they notice. They look up at him and immediately look away. There’s glitter around his eyes; it shimmers, a little smeared, in the light coming from the window. What does he want them to say? 

“Thank you for intervening.” Insufficient? “I’m sorry about your knuckles.” He laughs; it ruffles the hair on top of their head. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Hey, you wanna eat lunch with me?” _

_ “Wh- okay? Alright. … Can we eat somewhere out of the way?” _

_ He laughs. “Anywhere you want.” _

It starts in the amphitheater beyond the computer labs, Sam lying on a bench and Hector playing a game on his phone. Neither of them has any classes left for the day, but they are reluctant to leave.

It’s a nice day. Fluffy white clouds drift lazily across the sky. A bird passes, once in a while. Elsewhere, people are having their classes.

“Hey, Sam,” Hector says, and Sam lifts their head. “Do you wanna make out?”

“What?”

“Do you want to make out,” he says, a little slower, as they stare at him. He looks back, face calm. “It’s not a proposition or anything; I’m really asking. If you say no, we can just keep hanging out.”

High above them, the breeze ruffles the leaves of the tree they’re under. Sam presses the back of their hand to their mouth.

“We- we could,” they say.

“Of course we could,” he says, already having turned back to his phone. “I’m asking if you want to. If you don’t, we can just talk.” He frowns at the thing he’s tapping away at and Sam considers him.

“I- do  _ you  _ want to?”

“Yeah, obviously,” he says. “That’s why I asked.”

They hadn’t kissed any of their other partners. Sam had never initiated. And the last one was rather awful and Sam’s glad they hadn’t kissed her. Hector has been nice enough to them, after all. And they do owe him. They don’t mind owing him.

Hector looks up from his phone when they move to sit beside him, face resolute, and he laughs. 

“Like I said, if you don’t want to we can just talk.”

“I’m saying yes.”

He laughs, again, and leans into their space. “Oh oh  _ oh _ , Sam, how forward.” 

“ _ Forward- _ ” He keeps laughing, and cups their cheek and uses that to pull them in. 

He kisses their cheeks first, leading slowly to their mouth, and his stubble is a little scratchy but they can live with that. They feel him grin when they gasp as he kisses their mouth, but he can’t blame them. It’s nice. He takes the in and licks into their mouth and- oh that’s deeply weird. His tongue is even softer and hotter than his lips, and there’s a slick noise they realize is them and then he pulls away. 

He holds them steady as he pulls back and prises their hand from his shirt, and he’s smirking when they open their eyes. He licks his lips exaggeratedly and laughs when they scoot away, wiping a little drool from their chin.

“Well?” he says, and they consider him. 

They hide their mouth behind their hand. “I- may- we kiss again?” He laughs and gently moves their hand down, and pulls them in for another kiss.

He slides his hand up their shirt and they let him, and he goes no further than smoothing his hand over their stomach. They shiver a little; they can’t help it. He laughs again and kisses them deep, extracting his hand from their shirt to tilt their head and grip their hair. They sigh into his mouth and he dares to squeeze their breast a little. It’s not as exciting as they expected, and he hums thoughtfully and slips his hand under their shirt. 

“May I?” he says, and- they squirm as he squeezes and pinches their nipple. His hand pulls weirdly at their bra and it’s- the attention to their nipple is odd. Painful in a nice way. He grins as they gasp and flex their hands.

“We- we’re going to get in trouble,” Sam says, and he clicks his tongue but takes his hand out of their shirt. They’re still on campus, after all. Anyone could pass by. He lets them lean their head on his shoulder and collect themself. He tugs the hem of their shirt down to straighten it. Kisses them again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact the "do you wanna" "yes" oh how _forward_ " conversation actually happened as a prelude to their first time in the rp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read the warning at the bottom for bad-sex-related things!

“ _For the love of god, please tell me you weren’t doing this out of an emotional debt_.”

_“N- no! Of course not!”_

It starts at Hector’s apartment, Sam having shown him their room but too shy to let him suggest they do it there. Instead they sit on his smooth dark sheets, knees drawn up to their chest, waiting for him to come back from the bathroom. He’d let them wash first. They check their messages.

He comes back with only a towel around his hips and they scramble back automatically, and he stops in the doorway. 

“I-”

“You okay?” He rubs the other towel over his hair idly, his other hand still holding up the towel that sits dangerously low. “Do you want to do this or not? We can just hang out, though honestly I’d like to have sex.”

“I- y- yes,” they say. “I was- just surprised. I- You’re naked.” He stares at them and then laughs and shakes his head, and closes the door. He walks across, tossing first one towel then the other onto the table he passes, and Sam squeaks and averts their eyes. 

He laughs again and joins them on the bed, looming over them, leaning with one elbow resting on the headboard above them.

“Still into it?” he says. They look up at him, wringing their fingers, and nod. “Good.” They let him move them down to rest on his plush pillows and he slides a hand under their shirt, smoothing a hand over their stomach. He noses at the skin of their neck, his hot breath raising the fine hairs there and making Sam shiver. He kisses down their neck and to their exposed collarbones and chuckles as he feels their breathing get faster, and at the same time he moves his hand up, under their bra and around one breast. 

They gasp again as he pinches and toys with one nipple. He moves so he’s sitting between their legs, blocking them from closing as he pushes their shirt up to wrap his mouth around the other nipple. They cry out and arch into his touch when he bites down. That’s quite- oh. The light from his overhead lamp burns through their eyelids as his free hand moves to unbuckle their pants. They really should be participating.

“Wait, wait,” they say instead, pushing at his shoulders. He pulls away immediately, a lewd trail of spit breaking as he sits up, and his gaze burns more than the overhead lamp. They cover their chest with one arm. “I- can-” oh, this is terrible. “Can we turn off the light?” He laughs again, running a hand through his hair.

“Sure,” he says. He climbs off them and flicks the light off; the light from the other room gives them a sliver to see him by.

“Um- we can- you can leave a lamp on, if you want, I-”

“Yeah,” he says. He gets back to the bed and presses a kiss to their sternum, and turns his bedside lamp on. 

He’s beautiful, skin turned bronze by the warm light, and Sam can’t help but stare.

“It- it’s not you, it’s just- I-”

“Sam,” he says, “It’s fine.” He ruffles their hair and they squeak. “I wanna make your first time good for you. Lights on, lights off. Your choice.” They curl a little into themself as he smiles at them. “I even got fresh condoms for you,” he adds, waving the packets with a shit-eating grin. They quit. They’re going to kill him and then just leave. It’ll be fine.

They laugh and he throws the condoms on the side table. Oh, god. They’re going to use those. He’s going to stick his dick in them.

… They’re the _best_ at using words.

“Sam,” Hector is saying. “Earth to Sam.”

“O- oh! Yes.”

“I hope you’re not gonna space out this much when we’re banging,” he says. “I’ll think I’m not doing it hard enough.” They blush and cover their face with their hands, and then peek at him through splayed fingers.

“Sorry, sorry,” they say. “I’m just- nervous.” He sighs and lies down beside them, throwing a bare leg over theirs.

“It’s not gonna be fun for you if you don’t relax,” he says, and they take a deep breath. “Can I kiss you?” They startle, and look at him, and nod. He laughs and gently pries their hands from their face.

He doesn’t kiss them right away, instead noses at the soft skin below their ear. He smooths a hand over their stomach and they giggle and the muscles twitch, and they feel him smile. He talks to them softly, murmuring praise and kissing them, and they relax by degrees. His hand creeps down, playing through the coarse hair, and- they gasp as his fingertips press through their folds.

He rubs them gently, mouthing at their neck, and they feel him smile as he finds their clit, as they squirm and get wetter and wetter. He teases them gently, nipping at their skin, until they’re a puddle on his bed.

He drags the tip of a finger through the mess and then presses it in and they squeak, eyes flying open, and he pauses. “Still okay?” he says, and they nod. 

He keeps going, working one finger in and then two, stretching them gently. He kisses them, licking into their mouth and coaxing a litany of embarrassing noises from them and grinning as they get more vocal. He bites down on their lip and swallows their flustered moan and it’s enough to distract them from the- _the third finger-_

“ _Hector-”_

“Mmm?” He stills again, waiting, and they nod. He pulls his fingers out with an obscene noise and laughs when they blush and cover their mouth with their hands, and then they hide their entire face when he grabs the condom packet and waggles it at them with a grin. He kisses the backs of their hands and they hear the wrapper tear and they peek, and- oh. Oh dear. That’s his cock now sheathed in the condom and- “You can close your eyes,” he says, laughing, and they nod again. Open their legs a little; they want this, but by the gods it’s scary. He sighs and kisses their cheek, and then they hear the pop of a bottle and the slick sound of him- well, lubricant’s good, right? Right. 

He presses the head against the entrance and Sam gasps, and they hold still and breathe as he presses deeper and deeper- he just keeps _going_ , and then suddenly his hips bump against theirs, and they gasp again. 

“Okay?” he says.

“You-” they turn their face away, squirming a little and grinning nervously at him when he grunts in response- “are unconscionably big.” 

“Yeah well your _words_ are unconscionably big,” he says, and they lose it and laugh, and he grins triumphantly. “Sam, you’re killing me here. _Please_ can I move?” They nod again. He sighs and bites their cheek, and pulls out until only the tip is inside. 

He thrusts in, again. He lets them clutch at him; he’s- they joke, but he’s so _big._ They had not expected him to be so big. He laughs and rubs his cheek against theirs as they hold on; his cock filling them up is odd in its way but it feels nice. 

He thrusts harder and they yelp and he grins, and then when they blush at him and nod slowly his grin broadens and he presses a kiss to their cheek. 

“You’re so cute,” he says, and they smack his cheek gently. He laughs harder, and at their go-ahead he- oh- oh _fuck,_ he picks their legs up and wraps them around his waist, laughing as they yelp again. He picks up the pace, fucking them hard and fast, and- that’s nice, actually. His hips slap against theirs and they’re so so glad for the dim light, they’re blushing so hard. He reaches down and plays with them and laughs as they come for the second time, and they lie there boneless as he _keeps going_.

He’s quiet as his hips stutter, his body hot and solid and wonderful against theirs, and then he’s coming with a soft groan and- and-

The two of them freeze and then Hector is pulling out, and they can see he’s gone pale, and they look down and they can see the condom’s broken and leaking.

“No no no no,” someone is saying, and they see him biting his lip and looking stricken at them, and then they’re rushing to his adjoining bathroom and vomiting into his toilet. This had to happen to them. This had to happen to them.

His hands are gentle as he holds their hair away from their face, and when they’ve finished he leaves their side for only exactly long enough to get them water to rinse their mouth with, and they wipe at their face.

“I’m so sorry,” someone is saying, and he shushes them and pets their hair. This is it, he’s going to realize they’re a panicky mess and he’s never going to talk to them again- he passes them tissue and they blow their nose. “I’m so-”

He lets them fold against his chest and hide their face, and he keeps petting their hair. “It’s okay,” he says. “It happens. We’ll deal with it. You’re gonna be fine, Sam.” 

“I’m sorry,” they say again. “It was going so well-”

“It was _fine_ ,” he says, pulling them onto his lap. “Everything was fine. I have some friends. You’re going to be okay.”

_“I’m sorry for freaking out like that.” Months ago. “If I haven’t scared you off permanently and you’re still interested, I’d like to try again. I’ve been. Thinking. About maybe an IUD.”_

_“Sure? I mean you do you, but I had a lot of fun. I’ve been having a lot of fun. If you wanna try again, sure.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler the condom breaks and Sam panics and throws up (they will be fine eventually but yes)


End file.
